Ace Combat: At Skies End
by Thatguy256
Summary: In the year 2021, a mysterious dictator develops an EMP weapon that can ground aircraft, and using this weapon, he unites Belka, Eursea, Estovakia, and Leseath under his rule and starts a world war. In repsonse, the ISAF and Osea form an alliance with Emmeria, Ustio, Aurelia, and Yutobania, whom then call upon all of the aces of the past (razgriz, mobius, etc) to stop the dictator.
1. Interlude 1

_Ace Combat: At Skies End is a fanon game. Set in the year 2021, a mysterious dictator develops an EMP weapon that can ground aircraft, and using this weapon, he unites Belka, Eursea, Estovakia, and Leseath under his rule (The Confederation) and starts a world war. In repsonse, the ISAF and Osea form an alliance with Emmeria, Ustio, Aurelia, and Yuktobania, (the Allies), whom then call upon all of the aces of the past (mobius 1, Galm team, Wardog squadron, the southern Cross, scarface, and the Garauda team) to stop the dictator. At the heart of this conflict arises the second half of the mysterious Razgriz poem, which hints at the involvement of the legendary pilots and foreshadowing of the war's outcome._

_As the mysterious pilot Strider 4, it is your duty to find the pilots, unite against the dictator, discover the secret prophecy of the second Razgriz Poem, and stop the Confederation, before the world falls under a shadow of tyranny._

Interlude 1:

The speaker is a female, yet we do not see her face. What we do see in this interlude are multiple AC04 style stills of the past wars ( the Usean Continent War, The Belkan War, etc).

I was just a child when the stars fell from the skies. And I remember how the great nations built weapons to destroy them, and how in turn, these weapons were used to wage war. War was a common event on our planet. Many wars broke out during my childhood. The year I was born, the holy land of Belka tried to invade the southlands in Osea, but were driven back. In grade school, the Erusean invaders from the west occupied my hometown, but were soon driven out by those from the east. And during my years in high school and college, a found myself reading head lines of how the superpowers were deceived, and how line 2016, the last canon fell in it the north. The most recent war ended a few months ago, with the dictator of Leasath fleeing in shame. Whenever the world entered war, great tragedies occurred. But, there were always heroes to pull us out. Heroes who had strength, heroes who lived for pride, and heroes who could read the tide of battle. Aces, who took to the skies, putting everything on the line for the sake of their nations, who always emerged victorious. Aces, who, after saving the free world, vanished, and in turn, left us in peace. Being naive, after every war, I thought, no, I always hoped, that there would be peace in our time. But, like always, I was wrong.


	2. Interlude 2

_July 3, 1999. Somewhere on the USEA continent._

It's dusk, about 8:45 PM. We see a great coastal city, shining brightly in the sunset, juxtaposing the dark, black waters of the ocean. However, all is not normal. The roads are jam packed, with traffic spilling off of both the highways and the side roads in a convoluted mess. Horns honking in eerie screeching. People dart from their cars, carrying belongings and holding on to loved ones, as equally desperate people officers attempt in vain to contain the hordes. But far above this mess, in the clear skies, peaceful, limitless, a single snow-white SU-37 terminator, **WHITE 1,** soars. The white bird heads east, in the opposite direction of the setting sun. The terminator is soon joined by another white Su-37, **WHITE 2,** whose pilot, a female, speaks to the lead terminator.

**WHITE 2: **Captain, Is it true that the asteroid fragmented?

**WHITE 1: **The union of astronomers just confirmed it. One of the fragments is headed straight for the coast. We have failed. 

**WHITE 2: **Who would have thought that it would come to this?

As the duo speeds off away from the city, the sky slow begins to turn red. Seconds later, an asteroid cuts across the sky, and lands in the ocean. The impact is equal to that of 100 atomic bombs. A shock wave, along with a massive tidal wave, roar towards the coast. As millions scream in panic, White 1's last words are echoed.

We have failed.


End file.
